Bambi's Hunt
by Nessie910
Summary: ONE SHOT! Bambietta Basterbine is like any other girl...she has a crush, and is ready to go and visit him:) Please remember to read and review


_**AN: Hello! I want to thank Wacko12 for this wonderful idea! I hope that it lives up to his expectations! *fingers crossed* **_

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!**_

_**IT IS OWNED BY TITE KUBO**_

_**PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!**_

_**Bambi's Hunt**_

"Lilotto! Stop it!" Bambietta said as lilotta tackled her to the ground playfully.

"Noise and squirming only makes things worse for you….you bitch." Liltotto said in her childlike voice.

"You should let her go liltotto before she kills you." Giselle said casually walking over to Bambietta and Liltotto.

"Fine!" Liltotto said getting up and skipping away.

"Sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with you guys…" Bambietta said.

"You don't mean that." Candice said sitting on Bambietta's bed. the others followed suit.

"Bambi what are you doing?" Meninas asked as Bambietta adjusted her blouse and skirt.

"Nothing that concerns you." Bambietta answered, as she made her way to the door.

"Touch my stuff while I'm gone and I'll kill you."

Bambietta then left in a flash, leaving the four friends fighting amongst themselves over Bambietta's things.

It was a cold night tonight. Bambietta thought to herself as she stealthily snuck through seireitei.

_It feels like such a long time ago but…I think that he's number was..10? yes 10! that has to be it!_

She ducked under a table and crawled, careful not to bring any attention to herself.

_I think that everyone should be sleeping…._

"Did you hear that?" a masculine voice suddenly said.

_Crap! _Bambietta thought as she tucked herself into a corner behind a giant box.

"What did you hear?" Another voice asked.

"I thought that I heard a table moving….you can never be sure nowadays. what with those sternritters plotting their next move."

"I get it. at least there are a few attractive vandenreich, if you know what I mean…"

"What the hell is wrong with you!? people have died…"

"I know! but you have to at least acknowledge that I'm right."

"….Ok. there…are a few."

_No doubt they're drooling over me…. _Bambietta thought as she made her way to the squad 10 barracks.

_**Meanwhile inside the squad 10 barracks**_

_"It's such a sleepless night…." _Matsumoto thought to herself, sitting up on her bed. All the barracks in seireitei were eerily quiet. they had recently changed the guard, but that didn't particularly make her feel safe.

Her captain was in his own room right now, taking a break from his insane training to sharpen his skills as a swordsmen.

_"The captain is very disgruntled with this whole situation….he worked so hard to perfect his Bankai only to have it taken away so easily."_

Matsumoto then got back underneath her bed covers and tried to pull herself into a state of rest.

_**In Toshiro's room**_

_Alright I've made it! finally!_ Bambietta thought to herself.

"Who's there? show yourself." Toshiro called out.

"You're more aware of things then I thought…Toshiro." Bambietta said walking to the middle of the room.

"That's Captain Hitsugaaya to you." Toshiro said sternly.

"You're rather calm for someone who has the enemy in their bedroom." Bambietta.

Toshiro sighed. "I have nothing to fear, you're only a little girl."

"Little girl?" Bambietta said danger and insanity leaking through her voice.

"Yes. you're certainly more well-endowed then the last time you and your group invaded." Toshiro said.

"I bind them when I fight, I don't need my boobs flapping around when I fight it's distracting." Bambietta said nonchalantly.

"Overshare." Toshiro said. "Why are you here anyway?" he added.

Bambietta's face flushed….something that rarely happened to her.

"I wanted to come and see you, because…I find you…_cute._" Bambietta bashfully said.

"_Cute?" _Toshiro said, raising an eyebrow.

"I hate that word." Toshiro said slightly unhinged.

"It's what you are though." Bambietta said inching closer and closer to Toshiro.

"What is it that you really want?" Toshiro asked.

Bambietta paused for a moment before saying…

_"A Kiss."_

"A Kiss? that's all you want? don't you want information about our battle tactics?" Toshiro said bewildered.

Bambietta walked closer to Toshiro, who in turn backed up against the wall.

"Come on! just kiss me and I'll leave!" Bambietta said an inch away from Toshiro's face.

"Fine! do your worst!" Toshiro said.

Bambietta rolled her eyes and tucked her hair behind her ears.

She leaned forward and tilted her head as her lips connected with Toshiro's before gently pulling away after a minute.

"So…how was it?" Bambietta asked.

Toshiro turned away and walked into the hallway, without even saying goodbye to her.

Bambietta rolled her eyes and made her way back towards Vandenreich headquarters.

_**She stealthily snuck once again through seireitei and found herself at the door of her room…**_

"YOU'RE BACK!" Meninas, Liltotto, Giselle, and Candice said in unison.

"Please tell us! where did you go?" The girls asked.

'I'm still not telling you! give me a minute to myself." Bambietta said.

"Fine!" the four friends said disappointed backing out of Bambietta's room.

Bambietta herself walked into her bathroom and turned to face the mirror.

_**In Toshiro's room in the squad 10 barracks**_

Toshiro walked into his bathroom as well and faced the mirror,

Bambietta and Toshiro both sighed in their respective places.

"I am never going to be able to get this Blush off my face." Bambietta and Toshiro both said, silently acknowledging that they both enjoyed the kiss that they shared.

_**The end.**_

_**AN: Well I hope that you guys enjoyed this story! please remember to read and review! once again thanks Wacko12 for this awesome idea! God Bless guys!:) -Nessie910**_


End file.
